1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tops and whips that are used to whip them for continued spinning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,058,692 shows a top and a whip used to keep the top spinning. The top of the instant invention is spun and whipped to keep it spinning on a hand held board. This requires specific design features not suggested by the forementioned patent.